Own Eurovision Song Contest 9
"Friends" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 45 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = Agnes, "Release Me" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex = | map year = 09 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating participants |col2 =#E34234 |tag2 = Withdrawing participants }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 9, often referred to as OESC #09, is the 9th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. It is hosted in Malmo, Sweden, after Agnes won OESC #08 in Oslo, Norway.This is the second time Sweden is hosting the contest. Participants A record of 45 countries were announced that would take part in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 9. The 9th edition saw the return of Lebanon, who previously took part in the first contest. Location }} Malmö, in the southernmost province of Scania, is Sweden's third largest city by population after Stockholm and Gothenburg, and is one of the largest cities in Scandinavia. Malmö is the seat of Malmö Municipality and the capital of Skåne County. The administrative entity for most of the city is Malmö Municipality which has 303,873 inhabitants in eight different localities, with 30% being of foreign origin (either born outside of Sweden or having both parents born abroad). Malmö is also a bimunicipal locality, as part of it is formally situated in Burlöv Municipality. The total population of the urban area was 280,415 in December 2010. Malmö is thought to have been founded in 1275, as a fortified quay or ferry berth of the Archbishop of Lund, some 20 km to the north-east. It was for centuries Denmark's second biggest city. Its original name was Malmhaug (with alternate spellings), meaning "Gravel pile". In the 15th century, Malmö became one of Denmark's largest and most frequented cities, reaching a population of approximately 5,000 inhabitants. It became the most important city around the Øresund, with the German Hanseatic League frequenting it as a marketplace, notable for its flourishing herring fishing. During that time, the city arms were granted in 1437 by King Eric of Pomerania. It was based on Eric's own arms from Pomerania: an argent with a griffin gules. It gave the griffin's head to Malmö, eventually this extended to the entire province of Scania. In 1434, a new citadel was constructed at the beach south of the town. This fortress, known today as Malmöhus, did not get its current appearance until the mid-16th century. Several other fortifications were constructed, making Malmö Sweden's most fortified city, but only Malmöhus remains. This will be the second time after OESC #02 , that the competition is held in Sweden and the first time that it will be held in Malmö. Shows The qualified countries were revealed on the 28th of August 2012. The semifinal included a wildcard, meaning that one country that received the most points, from both shows, out of top ten, will have a chance to battle in the Grand Final. Semi-final 1 *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualifies for the final. * (host country), and votes in this semifinal. * won the wildcard Semi-final 2 *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualifies for the final. * (host country), and votes in this semifinal. * , and were disqualified for not voting * didn't qualify for the final, because there was an error in the voting system. So, qualified to the Grand Final, as a consequence Turkey was declared a finalist in the next edition. Final The finalist are: *the big five: , , , and (host country). *the top ten countries from the first semifinal *the top ten countries from the second semifinal *a wildcard, best scored semifinalist that was not in the top ten * and have both the same score, but the winner is Denmark because it received points from more countries then the runner-up. Scoreboards Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 'Grand Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final Voting and spokespersons 40th of the 45th countries voted in the Grand Final. , , , and didn't send their votes. The order was used to add as much excitement as possible. The spokespersons and the city from where they were calling, were shown alongside each country. # Russia , Moscow – Andey Malahov # Lebanon, Beirut – Nelly Makdessy # Poland, Warsaw – Magdalena Tul # Bosnia and Herzegovina, Mostar – Maya Sar # The Netherlands, Eindhoven – Raffaela Paton # Andorra, Andorra la Vella – Gisela # Georgia, Tbilisi – Sofia Nizharadze # Lithuania, Villnius – Sasha Son # Belgium, Brussels – Yelle van Dael # Romania, Timișoara – Andra Măruţă # England, Liverpool – Rebecca Ferguson # Croatia, Zagreb – Modric Luka # Moldova, Chişinău – Olga Fesenco # Montenegro, Podgorica – Andrea Demirovic # Ireland, Dublin – Bono Estonia , Tallinn – Ott Lepland Malta, Qormi – Mikaela Attard Sweden , Malmo – Agnes France, Paris – Vanessa Paradis Greece, Livadeia – Katerina Geronikolou Czech Republic, Trinec – Ewa Farna Liechtenstein, Vaduz – Lena Meyer-Landrut Cyprus, Nicosia – Evridiki Faroe Islands, Tórshavn – Sisse Marie Albania, Priztren – Frederic Ndoci Kazakhstan, Astana – Roza Rymbaeva Scotland, Glasgow – Emeli Sande Denmark, Copenhegen – Ida Corr Wales, Cardif – Marina Diamandis Åland Islands, Mariehamn – Eric Saade Iceland, Reykjavik – Gylfi Sigurdsson Northern Ireland, Belfast – Tulisa Finland, Helsinki – Pernilla Karlsson Turkey, Trabzon – Gülben Ergen Bulgaria, Sofia – Nadia Italy, Rome – Emma Serbia, Belgrade – Radmila Manojlovic San Marino, Acquoviva – Tiziano Ferro Hungary, Budapest – Brighitta Balogh Switzerland, Geneva – Ursula Andress Returning artists Seventeen countries decided to send artists that participated in the past. Funda and Franka Batelic previous winners of the contest, returned to defend their titles.